beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Een Nieuw Begin
Een Nieuw Begin Ryuga's POV Kalm wandel ik over straat. Met mijn hoofd pretentieus naar boven gericht en mijn ogen dwalend over de bekende, thumb|356px|Kalm wandel ik over straat met mijn hoofd pretentieus in de lucht. maar ook zo onbekende straten. Na een lange tijd van hebben rondgereisd over de hele wereld vergeet je nogal hoe het er hier uitziet. Met mijn dwalende ogen probeer ik alles tot in de details te onthouden. Wanneer ik alles heb onderzocht, zoek ik naar de ingang van het park. Weer dwalen mijn ogen op zoek naar de grote, oude ijzeren poort van het park. Als ik ze gevonden heb, stap ik er snel, maar.. gracieus denk ik, naartoe. Als ik voor de grote, oude zwarte poort ga staan, dwalen mijn ogen af op de grote ijzere palen die het vormen. Na al die jaren dat dat ding hier al staat, en ik denk dat het er veel zijn, is het nog steeds glad en glinstert het in de zonneschijn. Diep haal ik adem en wandel met opgeheven hoofd het park binnen. Mijn drakenhoofddeksel, of hoe het ook noemt, blinkt in de ochtend zon. Mijn haar glanst en beweegt zachtjes met de lentewind mee. Mijn jas wapperd sierlijk achter me als een cape. Ik voel me een koning. Trots stap ik pretentieus verder met mijn ogen gesloten. Ik voel de blikken van mensen op me gericht. Rustig open ik mijn ogen en zie het gestaar van de mensen om me heen. Zachtjes grinnik ik en dwaal dan weer af met mijn ogen, op zoek naar een lege bank. Als ik er een heb gevonden, wandel ik er zo snel mogelijk naartoe, het gestaar negerend. Als ik bij de lege, bruine houten bank aankom, zet ik me zachtjes neer, kruis mijn been over mijn andere en strek mijn beide armen over de bankleuning. Een klein beetje beweeg ik mijn hoofd naar achter en sluit mijn ogen. Als mijn zicht niet meer in functie is, flikkeren al mijn andere zintuigen aan. In de verte kan ik het gebots van beyblade's horen en het bladers enthousiastisch gejuig. Ik hoor honden blaffen en spelen in het gras. Katten miauwen en spinnen tegen hun baasje's arm. Vogels fluiten hun lenteliedje. Rustig open ik mijn mond en adem diep in en uit. Ik kan de lente lucht proeven. Het proeft fris en vrolijk. Kleine stofdeeltje komen in mijn mond terecht als ik inadem en ontsnappen weer uit mijn mondholte als ik uitadem. En weer rustig sluit ik mijn mond en snuif diep met mijn neus. Ik ruik de bloemen in het grasveld en de bladeren die aan de bomen hangen. De eikels die bengelen in de eikenboom. Het geeft een frisse dennegeur. Maar waar ik me het meest op concentreer, is de struik met wilde aardbeien. De zoete geur vloeit in mijn neus en ik probeer er zoveel mogelijk van bij te houden. Het doet me het water in de mond krijgen. Heel zachtjes vormen mijn lippen een glimlach. Dan richt ik me op mijn lichaam. Ik voel hoe de lentewind zachtjes tegen mijn wang blaast. Hoe een vlinder zich plaatst op mijn vinger en dan door weg te vliegen, windgolfjes naar mijn hand stuurt. Ik voel de doorbrekende zonnestralen op mijn gezicht vallen. En dan open ik mijn ogen, zodat ik alles kan zien. Ik kan zien hoe de bladeren die boven me bengelen geconstrueerd zijn, tot in detail. Ik kan zien hoe de zonnestralen breken door de bladeren en een grasgroene kleur vormen met een tintje goud erbij. Dan sluit ik mijn ogen weer om me te kunnen concentreren op het gezang van Moeder Natuur. Maar dan verstoort een gegiechelen mijn gedachten. Ik concentreer me op de mensen die me hebben gestroord. En natuurlijk waren het meisjes. "Hé Moka, moet je die jongen daar eens zien."? fluistert een van de twee in het andere meisje's, dat overduidelijk Moka heet, oor. "Inui, ben je gek?! Dat is Ryuga!" haar stem klinkt paniekerig en daardoor moet ik grinniken. "Ryuga? Bedoel je soms de 'Draken Keizer'?" deze stem was vragend en vreemd genoeg ook nog verbaasd. Mijn wenkbrauwen trekken samen en vormen een frons. Is het dan zo vreemd dat ik Ryuga, de Draken Keizer, ben? Het andere meisje, Moka, geeft geen antwoord, dus heeft ze vast geknikt. "Wow, hij is echt veranderd. Eerst maakte hij me vreselijk bang, maar nu... Is hij helemaal niet eng meer en is super aantrekkelijk... Dat gezicht... En die ogen.." haar stem klinkt dromerig en haar ademhaling versnelt even. En dat heeft mijn sirene helemaal verpest. Ik voel nu alleen nog maar woede de plaats innemen. Hoe bedoel je, ik ben niet eng meer?! Een laag gesis ontsnapt uit mijn keel. "Jij mag vinden wat je denkt, maar ik vind hem nog steeds doodeng." echte angst is te horen in haar stem en dat maakt me aan het grinniken. Heb ik het dus toch niet helemaak verloren. "Ryuga?" mijn ogen vliegen open en staren het kastanje bruinharig meisje aan. Ik verdrink bijna in haar saffier blauwe ogen en dwaal af over haar bleke huid. "Madoka.." haar naam ontsnapt mijn keel in een gefluister. Madoka's POV Ik zie hoe zijn ogen recht in mijn ogen staren en dan afdwalen naar mijn huid. Direct staart hij weer in mijn ogen en fluistert mijn naam in verbaasdheid. Luid slik ik en kijk naar de grond om niet overdonderd te worden door zijn indringende gouden ogen. Hard bijt ik op mijn lip en blijf naar de grond staren. Dit is génant. Zeker na het 'ongelukje' van twee weken geleden.? "Wat is dit?!" "Dit is niet mogelijk!" hoorde ik Gingka en Kyoya schreeuwen toen Ryuga door de deur verscheen. Geschokt staarde ik hem aan en kon het zelf haast geloven. Toen had ik de nijging om hem aan te raken om te zien of hij echt hier was. Maar ik slikte die gedachte weg. Eigenlijk bang dat hij niet echt was. Zijn gegrinnik bracht me uit mijn gedachten. "Ik ben echt hoor, of je het nu gelooft of niet, dat is dan pech voor jullie, kisamas*" ook al zei hij het, ook al hoorde ik echt wat hij zei, ik geloofde het niet. "Maar hoe..." hij onderbrak Gingka door zijn hand op te steken. "Hou je mond, redhead. Wees gewoon blij dat ik er ben." hij grijnsde en Gingka fronste uit irritatie. Hij was nog steeds dezelfde, nog steeds zo ingetogen van zichzelf en toch was hij compleet anders. Ik kon het zien in zijn ogen. "Wat is er allemaal gebeurd? Waar is L-Drago?" Gingka overrompelde hem met vragen en vragen. Maar ik kon ze niet allemaal horen, want ik was te druk bezig met her verwerken van alles. Hij was echt hier. Hij was echt hier. Ik voelde blijheid in me opborrelen. En ik werd uit mijn gedachten geschud toen Gingka met zijn vinger voor mijn ogen knipte. "Hallo, Madoka?" "Huh, wat?" ik was helemaal verward, ik had niet opgelet tijdens het gesprek. "Wil je Ryuga's bey reparen terwijl Kyoya en ik de rest gaan waarschuwen?" ik knikte uit automatisme en er verscheen een glimlach op Gingka's gezicht. "Dank je, Madoka! Dag!" riep Gingka voordat hij de winkel samen met Kyoya buiten stormde. Net op tijd glimlachte ik ze na en keek daarna Ryuga aan. Hij keek me niet recht in de ogen aan en knikte. En toen begonnen we aan onze korte, maar het leek zo lang voor mij, stille weg naar beneden. Ik ging zitten aan mijn bureau en strekte mijn hand naar hem, die aan het rondkijken was, uit. Toen zijn blik op mijn hand viel, trok hij vragend een wenkbrauw op. "Mag ik je bey zodat ik hem kan reparen? Ja mag blijven als je wilt, ik vind het niet erg," helemaal niet erg "als je je daardoor geruster voelt." Hij nam zijn bey uit zijn draken bey-houder en aarzelde even voor hij het aan mij zou geven. "Je kunt me vertrouwen." zei ik oprecht en hij leek het te horen. Hij liet zijn bey zachtjes in mijn handpalm vallen en ik keek er met bewondering naar. Het was voor het eerst dat ik L-Drago van dichtbij kon zien en aanraken. Maar daarna focuste ik me weer op het reparen van de bey. Terwijl ik begon aan de reparatie, zette hij zich neer op de zetel en sloot zijn ogen. Na zes lange uren van hard werk was ik eindelijk klaar. Met een glimlach nam ik L-Drago en bekeek het goed. Hij was weer zo goed als nieuw. "Ryuga, ik ben klaar." toen ik me omdraaide, zag ik dat hij aan het slapen was. In plaats van te zitten, lag hij nu op de zetel, op zijn dij. Zijn handen rustten zachtjes naast zijn lichaam en een van de twee hing over de rand van de zetel. Hij ademde door zijn open mond diep in en uit. Je kon zijn ademhaling zien en horen. Hij was zo in rust. Hij was zo kwetsbaar en vredig nu.. En dan zijn gezicht... Was in een pure sirene. Ik zou mezelf vermoorden als ik hem uit deze prachtige staat zou halen, maar ik moest wel. Dus raakte ik voor de eerste keer zijn tanische huid en schrok bij de zachtheid ervan. Ik schudde die gedachte weg en schudde hem zachtjes door elkaar. "Ryuga.. Wakker worden.." en toen vloegen zijn ogen open. En voor de eerste keer keek hij met zijn diep goude ogen me recht in de ogen aan. Meteen verdronk ik in de indringende ogen en had niet eens door dat hij dichter kwam. Maar toen ik het wel door had, verwarmden mijn wangen zich '' thumb|left|221px|En toen... raakte zijn lippen de mijne aan voor de eerste keer.''meteen. En toen.. raakten zijn lippen de mijne aan voor de eerste keer. Mijn adem versnelde meteen en ik drukte me tegen zich aan. En na een lange seconde werd ik weggeduwd. En het waren zijn handen die dat deden. Zijn ogen waren versperd en ze zaten vol schok. Een gevoel van pijn en verdriet vloeide door mijn hele lichaam. Hard beet ik op mijn lip en dan kwam Ryo binnenvallen. Hij was woedend. Zo woedend dat zijn gezicht niet in de plooi 'was te krijgen. "Wat. Doe. Jij. Hier?" zijn woede was duidelijk gericht op Ryuga, dat had ik al kunnen weten. Ryuga grinnikte. "Is dat jouw probleem?" "Ja, weg hier." "Nee." "Wat?! Waarom niet?!" "Omdat ik dat niet wil." Ryuga's droegheid maakte Ryo nog bozer. "Ryusei, rustig.." maar ik werd al meteen onderbroken. "Over twee weken ben je hier weg of anders breng ik je persoonlijk naar een weeshuis." en toen verliet hij de kamer. En vanaf die dag, na dat accidentje, spraken ik en Ryuga elkaar niet meer aan. Ik bijt op mijn lip en schud die herinnering weg. Zonder een woord te zeggen, ga ik naast hem zitten. Ryuga's POV Met grote ogen zie ik hoe ze naast me komt zitten. Even heb ik de nijging om tegen haar aan te schuiven, maar ik blijf roerloos zitten. Ze staart voor zich uit naar de grond en zegt geen woord. De stilte van haar komt als een steek door mijn hart aan. Wat is er met haar? Is ze boos op me? Door dat accident? Haat ze me nu? Of wilt ze gewoon niet dat ik er ben? Mijn gedachten worden onderbroken als ik haar diep adem hoor halen. "En heb je al een stekje gevonden?" ik weet direct waar ze het over heeft. Ik moest van Ryo vandaag vertrekken of ik moest naar een weeshuis. Even denk ik na en schud daarna zachtjes mijn hoofd. "Nee, niet echt." adem ik opgelucht uit. Opgelucht omdat ze de stilte had doorbroken en omdat ze tegen me spreekt. "Maar ik denk dat ik wel iets interessants heb gelezen. Over een leegstaande penthouse. Het is nog in perfecte staat, maar de huisbaas wil ervan af. Dus denk ik dat ik het ga huren." legde ik nogal snel uit. Als ik opkijk, zie ik dat er geen enkel spoortje van verwardheid in haar ogen te vinden is. "Ah zo." dat had ik kunnen weten. Madoka begrijpt alles direct van de eerste keer en vraagt nooit om iets te herhalen. En dat is een van de redene dat ik haar leuk vind. "En wanneer ga je deze man spreken?" snel kijk ik naar de oude zwarte klok die aan de overkant staat. Het is 14:56 uur. Is het al zo laat. "Om half vier, dus ik zal nu al vertrekken, want het is nog een stukje lopen. "Oké, vind je het erg dat ik met je mee ga, want ik heb toch niets te doen." mijn hartslag versnelt meteen. Natuurlijk vind ik het nier erg!! Maar dat ga ik haar natuurlijk niet vertellen. "Als je het zo graag wilt." mompel ik zachtjes en sta recht. Even denk ik dat er vreugde door haar ogen schiet, maar die hoop gun ik mezelf niet. Ze is veel te goed voor mij. "Nou, kom je nog. Of blijf je daar voor eeuwig zitten?" meteen bijt ik op mijn tong. Waarom ben ik toch zo'n eikel? Ze lijkt uit haar gedachten te zijn geschud en staat meteen recht. "Natuurlijk laten we gaan." en daar gaat ze dan. Ze loopt voor me uit. De verkeerde kant op. "Madoka, het is deze kant op." gniffel ik en met een rood hoofd draait ze zich om en stapt langs me voorbij. "Wist ik wel." net op tijd slik ik een lach weg. Die Madoka toch. Ze wilt het nooit fout hebben. Nog een reden dat ik haar leuk vind. Met een grote grijns volg ik haar het park uit. Op weg naar mijn nieuwe thuis. Begin van een nieuw leven. En een nieuw begin. thumb|Op weg naar mijn nieuwe thuis. ''Wordt Vervolgd...'' *Kisama is het Japanse woord voor klootzak. Ik weet niet wat het meervoud is van kisama, dus heb ik het meervoud maar afgeleid hoe je dat doet in andere talen: Door er een 's' aan toe te voegen. Categorie:Seizoen: 1 Categorie:Schrijver: Myuu Categorie:Auteursrecht Categorie:© All Right Reserved